The present application relates to valves such as waterflood/injection valves, gas lift valves (IPO Injection Pressure Operated and PPO Production Pressure Operated), chemical injection valves, shear orifice valves, orifice valves and dummy valves.
One of those, gas lift valves, are used to artificially lift oil from wells where there is insufficient reservoir pressure to produce the well. The associated process involves injecting gas through the tubing-casing annulus. Injected gas aerates the fluid to make the fluid less dense; the formation pressure is then able to lift the oil column and forces the fluid out of the wellbore. Gas may be injected continuously or intermittently, depending on the producing characteristics of the well and the arrangement of the gas-lift equipment.
A mandrel is a device installed in the tubing string of a gas-lift well onto which or into which a gas-lift valve is fitted. There are two common types of mandrels. In one conventional gas-lift mandrel, the gas-lift valve is installed as the tubing is placed in the well. Thus, to replace or repair the valve, the tubing string must be pulled. The second type is a sidepocket mandrel where the valve is installed and removed by wireline while the mandrel is still in the well, eliminating the need to pull the tubing to repair or replace the valve.
With the sidepocket mandrel, the gas lift valves are replaced with a kickover tool. The Kickover tool is lowered into wells to place and remove gas lift valves. Normally, a kickover tool is lowered downhole by wireline. A kickover arm of the kickover tool is actuated mechanically to actuate the kickover arm.
Existing kickover tools are generally intended for use in relatively vertical wells, i.e., wells with a deviation not more than about 45 degrees. Those designs are usually delivered by wireline. However, those designs have limited use in more horizontal wells that are prevalent now. Additionally, there are drawbacks associated with mechanical actuation of the kickover arm and the wireline deployment technique. Thus, there is a need for a kickover tool that will perform well in all situations and provide benefits in wells that are more horizontal.
The present application describes designs that address those issues and limitations associated with mechanically actuated kickover tools that are deployed by wireline in vertical holes.